


Goro Akechi’s Fun Day Out

by yasuho (orphan_account)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Exhibitionism, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yasuho
Summary: Akira gets up to a little mischief, Goro’s really just along for the ride.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Goro Akechi’s Fun Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> Um, let me start this by saying I’m not much of a writer at all. I just wanted to contribute to my favorite ship. I hope Akira doesn’t come off as too pushy in this either, that’s not my intention.

Goro moaned as Akira’s fingers scissored inside his hole, eyes fluttering closed as he panted quietly. Resting his head against the stall, he wrapped his arms around Akira’s neck and pulled him close, eliciting a chuckle from the other boy.

“Does it feel good?” Akira asked. The brunette couldn’t bring himself to respond without fear of moaning too loudly, so he nodded and felt his face heat up. AAkira inserted a third finger, increasing his pace and with each thrust of his fingers, another moan came out of Goro’s mouth. Eventually, Akira’s fingers found the spot that made Goro mewl, precum dripping out of his cock and threatening to stain his pants.

“A-Akira, I’m getting close...” he stuttered, withdrawing a hand from around Akira’s neck and covering his mouth in a pathetic attempt to mute his moans. “F-fuck, I'll get cum on my clothes if you don’t stop...”

The black haired boy currently tormenting him quickly withdrew his fingers, pulling a strangled moan from the brunette. “Uh, what’s this all about?”

Refusing to meet Goro’s eye, Akira pulled a small pink object from his pocket and waggling it enticingly. “I thought we could try something new today.”

“Is now really the time? I have a fan meeting in..” Goro checked his watch. “10 minutes.”

”Exactly my point. It’s a new experience. It’ll be fun.”

Goro narrowed his eyes. “Are you serious-“ He was interrupted by the abrupt shoving of the vibrator into his hole. “Aah, hey, I never said yes-“ Interrupted again by Akira connecting their lips, taking the opportunity to slip his tongue inside the other boys mouth. Their tongues slid over one another, mixing their saliva and pulling another cute moan out of the brunette. At that, Akira pulled back. Goro was disappointed, but he’d die before admitting that.

Rummaging around in his pocket again, Akira withdrew a small switch. “It’s not one of those fancy ones with multiple vibration settings, but I think it’s more fun this way.” He clicked the on switch, and the vibrator currently situated in Goro’s ass thrummed to life, making a quiet buzzing noise. Goro slid down the wall of the stall, burying his head in his arms.

”Hnn- You want me to talk to fans like this?” Precum dripped from his cock, pooling on the floor and making an obscene mess. “I-I don’t think I can do this.”

Akira bent down to meet him, cupping the brunettes face in his hands and smiling sweetly. “I totally think you can.” Giving Goro a quick peck on the lips, he stood up, grabbing the other boys hand and pulling him up with him. “Your fan meeting starts soon, right?”

Goro glared at his boyfriend as he pulled his displaced clothing back on. “Fine.”

* * *

Hosted in a quaint bookstore in Jinbocho, the fan meet up was a fairly humble event, at least, it was supposed to be. Scores of teenaged fans, male and female alike, streamed out the door, crowding the store and the surrounding streets.

“Oh my god, you’re my favorite celebrity, I never thought I’d get to meet you!” The first of many Detective Prince stans was currently gushing over him. Normally, he’d be glowing with the attention, but all he could focus on was the vibrator buzzing away inside his ass. He could feel his face heating up, and apparently he wasn’t the only one who noticed.

”Um, are you okay Akechi-San? Your face is really red.” 

“Oh! I’m, uh, I’m fine! It’s quite hot today, and I’m wearing a lot of layers.” He was hyper aware of the vibrator now, becoming paranoid that the device buzzing quietly was loud enough for someone else to hear. Squirming in his seat, he hoped she wouldn’t notice the heat he meant wasn’t related to the weather. Thankfully, the fan accepted his excuse, and shoved a magazine towards him with his face on it.

”Can you sign this?” Goro sighed with relief, taking the pen and magazine and absentmindedly signing it. As he lifted the pen from the glossy cover, the incessant buzzing of the vibrator suddenly stopped. Struggling not to show the surprise in his face, he gracefully handed back the magazine and writing utensil. “Thank you!!”

Goro scanned the crowd, spotting a mop of curly dark hair, smiling mischievously. Turning his nose up at Akira, he turned to the next person in line and have them a pleasant smile. “Hi-iiiii!” His voice pitched as the vibrator flicked on again, sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout his body and colored his face bright red. The fan in front of him recoiled in shock. Precum leaked out of his dick, dampening his boxers.

”Um, are you sure you’re okay? You seem really flustered Akechi-San.” She couldn’t meet his eyes. Goro was so embarrassed.

”I’m totally fine! Now let me see that paper...” He got up to reach for the paper, and upon sitting back down, he found the vibrator had conveniently moved to press against that one spot that always made him moan. Struggling to stifle his moans, he hastily scribbled an autograph and passed the paper back. “T-thank you for your concern! Who’s next?” She walked off to the side, unable to look at him directly.

The vibrator turned off again, but he wouldn’t be lulled into a false sense of security again, the thought that it could turn on again at any moment lingered in the back of Goro’s mind. He gracefully accepted the next magazine with his face on it, trying his best to calm down the heat on his face and in his groin. He could feel the precum dripping from his dick begin to leak through his boxers and stain the front of his dress pants. “_Fuck..._” He muttered under his breath.

The wetness of his boxers starting to get him, he squirmed in his seat, looking out over the crowd and once again spotting that curly mop of black hair, smiling at him and waggling the switch in his hands. Resisting the urge to glare, he turned back to the next fan in line and was greeted with the sight of an enthusiastic girl holding a magazine in his face.

”I think I’m actually your biggest fan! I run a stan account for you on Twitter, and I know literally everything about you! Can I take a picture with you?” He nodded politely, trying to find a comfortable position as he held a peace sign up to the camera, a slight smile on his face. The girl squealed at the photo as she pulled out a pen for him to sign the magazine with. “Can you address it to ‘Your Biggest Fan?’”

”Of course.” Signing his own face, he held out the magazine, when remarkably mad timing saw the vibrator turned back on. He dropped the magazine on the floor as he felt his boxers fill with cum, panting heavily with a red face as he clenched his hands. Struggling to hide the growing stain on the front of his pants, he got up and ran into the back room of the store. Though he didn’t see it, Akira followed him back.

* * *

Leaning against a bookshelf in the dusty back room, Goro put a hand to his persisting erection, rubbing it vigorously as he felt the cum and precum slide around grossly in his boxers. Covering his mouth with a gloved hand, he panted and moaned loudly. He didn’t hear the back door open as Akira found him among the shelves.

”Wow, you’re a real mess, aren’t you?” Goro paused abruptly, looking up at his boyfriend. Once again, Ren brandished the switch, this time turning it off (_Hopefully for good, _Goro thought). Sauntering towards the brunette, the black haired boy removed the gloved hand from Goro’s mouth. Akira pressed their lips together sweetly, biting Goro’s bottom lip and slipped his tongue the other boys mouth. 

Goro moaned, feeling sensitive all over after the embarrassing public orgasm he had suffered through just moments earlier. Their kiss turned into an open mouthed one as Goro panted into Akira’s mouth. “A-ah...” Pulling back and wiping his mouth of saliva, he pouted at his boyfriend. “Y-you’re so mean Akira. You can’t imagine how embarrassed I was out there.”

Akira smiled. “Want me to make it up to you?” Before Goro got a chance to respond, Akira slid downwards and began to palm Goro’s cock. He unbuttoned his dress pants, hooking a finger in the brunettes boxers and pulling them outwards. Thick globs of cum slid down the front, making for an obscene view down his boxers. “You’re a pit of a pervert aren’t you? Would you have come this much if you didn’t like it?”

”S-Shut up... Can you just...” Goro couldn’t look his boyfriend in the eye. Akira pulled the soaked boxers down to the others ankles, putting Goro’s hard cock on full display. Licking a tentative stripe up the length, eliciting a moan from Goro’s mouth.

Laving his tongue along Goro’s length, he swallowed the cum still dripping from his cock, pumping a hand on the base and fondling his balls with the other. Akira licked the slit of Goro’s cock, swallowing it down to the base in one swoop. He hummed around it, sending pleasurable vibrations up and down his length. Akira reached back for the cord of the vibrator still buzzing in Goro’s ass. 

The black haired boy boy yanked the vibrator out abruptly. “Fuck!” Goro gasped, bringing his hands forward and grasping Akira’s inky black curls and choking him on his cock as he came down his throat. Shivering with pleasure, he slid down to meet his boyfriend on the floor.

Akira slid his tongue once again into Goro’s mouth, mixing the cum and saliva together in their mouths. Goro pulled back with a dazed look on his face. “That was... interesting.”

”I told you it would be fun!”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided halfway through to use Akira instead of Ren, so if there are any lingering Rens, that’s why. I hope you were able to enjoy this even if it’s not that great :)


End file.
